A Magical Night
by Holly25Trouble
Summary: Thsi is a FF about Holly and Trouble. It takes place before Holly meets Artemis Fowl. This is my first FF! Plz read it! You'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey all! This is my first FF! No flames plz. But I would like to thank Paradisegurl101 for showing me how to get my story up here! This takes place before Holly meets Artemis Fowl.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Holly, Trouble, Root, or Foaly.

Chapter 1: A Second Chance

Captain Holly Short leaned back into her chair. Finely, she thought. I'm finely done with all that paper work. She sighed. Ever since the Hamburg thing Root had been giving her desk work and things like that. He was reluctant to let her up on the surface. Root poked his head out of his office.

"SHORT!!! Get in here!!!" He yelled. Holly got up and put here helmet under her arm. She walked into the commander's office. It smelled badly of his trademark fungus cigars.

"Yes sir?" She said. Root was sitting at his desk.

"Captain Short, I need you to go top side."

Finally!! Holly thought but she didn't let her face show it.

"We have two pixies and a sprite that have gone top side without visas. I need you to bring them back here."

"Yes sir."

"You need to go to the shuttle port in Tara. The three of them are getting close to a town of Mud Men," he said. "And I don't need another Hamburg incident, so Captain Kelp is going with you."

"With all do respect Commander, I think I can do this on my own," Holly said. But she knew that was unlikely to happen. Root wouldn't trust her to do this alone.

"Negative Captain. Kelp is coming with you and that's final." Root said. "Or would you prefer to work traffic?" He asked with a slight grin on his face.

"No sir. Working with Kelp is fine," she said. It has been awhile since she had worked with Trouble.

"Good," Root said, "Captain Kelp is waiting for you in the lobby."

Root returned his attention to the paper work on his desk. Holly left the office and went to the lobby. Trouble Kelp was standing next to the doors leading out of Police Plaza.

"Hey Holly," he said. Trouble smiled at her from behind his visor.

"Hi Trouble," Holly said returning the smile to him. "Ready to go?"

"Yep. I have an LEP cruiser waiting for us," he said. "Do you want me to drive?" Trouble held up the starter chip. Holly grinned at him. "What do you think?" She said plucking the card from Trouble's hand. She walked down the steps to the LEP cruiser. Trouble followed her to the cruiser. Holly got in the cruiser and started it up.

"To Tara." Holly said.

"To Tara." Trouble said.

That's the first chapter!!!!! YAY!!!! Well I'm sure you all know the drill. R&R!! Plz!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Race ya

AN: Hey! Wow, I'm glad all of you like the story so far! I'm sorry that the first chapter was so short. Chapters 2 and 3 are a little short too. Sorry. But chapter 4 will be nice and long. I'm also going to put my other story up here later this week. So keep an eye out for it!! Well, here is chapter 2!!!

Chapter 2: Race ya'

When Holly and Trouble arrived at Tara, they waved their badges to get through security and for their visas. No problems so far, Holly thought as she took the visa and put it in her pocket. Soon Holly and Trouble were wearing a set of Hummingbirds and were flying into the night sky.

"Its nice tonight," Trouble said into the mike in his helmet. Holly heard his voice in her head.

"Yea, it is. Perfect for flying."

"You mean racing." He said. Holly grinned at the challenge.

"Loser buys dinner!" She said and zoomed ahead of Trouble.

"You're on!" He yelled, kicking the wings up a gear. He zoomed up to Holly. Holly dove towards the stream of water below them. Trouble followed her decent. Holly skimmed the water as she tried to stay ahead of Trouble. No way will he catch me now, she thought. Suddenly trouble was neck to neck with Holly. Oh no you don't, he thought and pulled ahead of her.

"D'Arvit!" Holly cursed as she sped up to catch Trouble.

"Looks like we're here," Trouble said slowing down. "And it looks like I won." Holly caught up with him.

"Yea, you won this time," she said grinning at him.

"Thank you," Trouble said as he landed on the ground. Holly landed on the ground next to him.

"Well first things first," she said, "We need to catch two pixies and a sprite before we go anywhere."

"Probably a bunch of teenagers doing stupid dares and things like that." Trouble said as Holly scanned the area for the three fairies. She grinned. "Got cha'ya!" She said. Trouble looked over at the area Holly was looking at. He felt his mouth drop. The three fairies weren't teenagers doing a stupid dare. They were built with guns hanging off their hips.

"I think we might need back up." Holly nodded. What's going on here, she thought. And how did they get those guns?

"What's wrong?" Asked a voice in their heads, it was Foaly. "Trouble did you get beat by Holly again?" The centaur asked.

"No, he won this time," she said, "But we have a problem up here."

"Trouble won?!"

"Foaly!" Holly and Trouble yelled at him.

"Okay, okay. What's the problem?"

"This," Holly said and pointed the camera on her helmet at the two pixies.

"That could be a problem."

"We need back up," Trouble said.

"You two should be able to handle them. But just in case, I'll patch you two through to Commander Root."

Holly felt uneasy. Something wasn't right. "Okay Foaly. Just hurry up," Trouble sighed.

"For your sake he should." A cold voice said behind them.

Mwahahahah!!! I'm so evil! Its a cliffie!! Well, I'll get chapter 3 soon!!!! R&R Plz!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Fight

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! If I spell anything wrong just ignore it. I'm not the best speller. Well here is chapter 3! I have to finsh typeing Chapter 4, then I'll put it up here. But for now enjoy Chapter3!!!

Chapter 3: Fight

"Now turn around nice and slow and put your hands up." Holly and Trouble raised their hands and turned around. A sprite had a gun trained on them.

"Good. Now take your guns off your belts and toss them over here." Trouble glanced at Holly, she nodded. Trouble took his gun out of its holster. Holly did the same.

"Now toss them over." The sprite said.

"Okay," Trouble said and threw the gun into the air. The sprite looked up. Holly took the chance and fired a shot from her own gun. The charge hit the sprite and he collapsed on the ground. Trouble walked over and picked up his gun.

"Nice shot," he said to Holly. She smiled at him.

"Hey, what was that?!" Yelled a pixie.

"Look! Over there! It's the LEP!" Yelled the other pixie. The two pixies ran towards Holly and Trouble. Both of them took their guns out and fired at Holly and Trouble.

"Look out!" Trouble yelled. He grabbed Holly's hand and pulled her down on the ground with him. The shots flew over their heads. Holly fired a few shots at the pixies. One of the shots hit a pixie in the chest. The other pixie dove to the side avoiding the shots.

"Handcuff those two," Trouble said firing a couple of shoots at the pixie, "I'll take this loser." Holly nodded and ran over to the sprite to cuff him. But there was a small problem with that. The sprite wasn't there!

"Where did the sprite go?!" Holly shouted to Trouble, who was dogging fire from the pixie.

"What do you mean?! The sprite is right there, isn't he?!" Trouble yelled back to Holly. He risked a glance. Holly was right the sprite wasn't there. Two shots whizzed passed his head. "D'Arvit! We need back up! Now!" Holly looked around to see Trouble doge another set of shots. She took her gun and fired it at the pixie. The shot hit him between the eyes. The pixie was out before he even hit the ground.

"Nice shot Holly," Trouble turned around. "Holly?" Holly wasn't there, she was gone!

"Trouble!" He spun around to see the sprite holding Holly. He had a knife to her neck.

"Holly!" Trouble yelled. The sprite held the knife closer to her neck.

"One wrong move elf and she dies." The sprite said. "Now put the gun down." Trouble sat the gun on the ground.

"Good. Now put your hands in the air and walk over to the stream." Holly took this moment to strike the sprite in the head with her buzz baton. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the side. Trouble ran over to Holly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"What happened?"

"The sprite came up behind me and put a knife to my neck." Trouble pulled the sprite up by the scruff of his neck.

"Remind me to charge him with assaulting a police officer," he said cuffing the sprite.

Another short chapter. Sorry. Chapter 4 will be a little longer. Then I'll put up "Homecoming", my other story. It is really long! I've written most of the story already. Well, you know the drill R&R plz!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner

A/N: Hi all! Thanks for all the reviews!!! I'm happy that ya'll like it! Well this is the last chapter!!!

Chapter 4: Dinner

Holly and Trouble took the three fairies back to Police Plaza for booking. Trouble made sure the sprite got charged with assaulting a police officer.

"You didn't have to do that," Holly said as they walked out of Police Plaza.

"Yes I did," Trouble said. He looked over at her. Holly sighed, he was right.

"Well thank you for doing that."

"Sure thing. Now, what time should I meet you?"

"Huh? Meet me for what?"

"Dinner. You lost, remember," Trouble said.

"Wha- OH!" Holly had completely forgotten about the race. "Umm…… in an hour I guess."

"Okay. I'll come and get you from your house."

"Um, okay. You're buying the drinks though," she said grinning at him.

"Okay. I'll see you in an hour," Trouble said as he left. Holly smiled to herself as she walked home. I'm having dinner with Trouble Kelp, she thought.

Holly opened her closet door and grabbed a small black t-shirt from inside it. She put the shirt on and closed the door. She walked over to the mirror and took a look at herself. Not bad, she thought. There was a knock on the front door.

"Coming!" Holly walked over to the door and opened it. Trouble Kelp stood at the door.

"Hi," he said smiling at Holly.

"Hi," Holly said. Wow, he cleans up good, she thought. "Um, ready to go?"

"Yea. You?"

"Yep. Let's go," she said. They walked down the street together. It was cool out.

"So where are we going?"

"A club called 'The Bug Club'." Trouble said. Holly laughed.

"The Bug Club?" She asked him.

"Yep."

"Don't tell me a bug owns the club."

Trouble laughed. "No, I don't think so." Holly and trouble looked at each other and started laughing. The club was only a five minute walk from Holly's house. A young pixie met them at the door.

"Hello," she said. "How many?"

"Two please," Trouble said. The pixie looked down at the seating chart.

"Right this way," the pixie said. Holly and Trouble followed the pixie to a table near the dance floor. She handed them the menu. "Your waiter will be here shortly." The pixie smiled at them and left. Holly looked around at the club. It had a 'eat and have fun' feel to it. She looked over at Trouble. He was staring at her.

"What are you doing," she asked him.

"Huh? Oh… um, nothing," he said. Holly raised an eyebrow at him. A sprite came over to their table and smiled at them.

"Hi, my name is Max and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I get you two anything to drink?"

"I'll have a nettle beer," Holly said.

"Same here," said Trouble.

"Okay. I'll get those for you. Feel free to go on the dance floor," Max said. He turned and left them alone.

Holly smiled at Trouble. "So what were you doing?"

"Nothing. Like I said."

"Really? By the looks of it I'd say you were staring at me."

"Why would I stare at you?"

"I don't know. Why would you stare at me?" Trouble didn't want to say why he had been staring at Holly. Trouble wasn't scared of most things, but telling Holly how he really felt about her did scare him.

"Well?" Holly asked her hazel eyes shimmered with curiosity as she waited for an answer. Luckily Max chose this moment to bring them their drinks. "Here you go. Two nettle beers. Anything else I can get you two?"

"No. We're fine right now," Holly said smiling at the sprite. He smiled back at her and left them alone. Trouble took a beer and handed it to Holly.

"Thank you," she said taking the drink from him. She took a sip from the bottle. Trouble took the other bottle and took a few gulps of it. "Hmm, not bad," he said. Holly nodded her head.

"So, are you hungry?" She asked him.

"Not really. You?" Holly shook her head.

"No. But I think I know what might make us hungry."

"What's that," Trouble asked her, even though he already knew the answer. Holly nodded to the dance floor.

"Shall we?" Trouble smiled and got up. He held his hand out to Holly. She smiled at him and took his hand. They walked out to the middle of the dance floor. The floor changed colors with the beat of the song. Holly and Trouble danced to the music that was pumping out of the speakers.

"Hey, hey, hey!!" The DJ said into his mike, "Ya'll are some party animals! But I'm going to slow it down for ya now." The lights turned down to a soft blue. Holly rested her hands on Trouble's shoulders, and Trouble placed his hands on Holly's waist. The music was soft and pretty. Holly rested her head on Trouble's chest. He looked down at her. Wow, he thought, she looks beautiful. Holly looked up at Trouble. Their eyes locked. Holly's stomach did a back flip. His eyes, she thought, I never noticed how amazing they are. They stopped dancing. Trouble leaned his head closer to Holly's. His lips brushed against hers. Holly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Trouble's neck. Trouble pulled Holly closer to him. The kiss seemed to have lasted for a long time. Finally they pulled apart. Holly opened her eyes. She looked at Trouble and smiled.

"You're a good kisser," she said. Trouble smiled at her.

"You too." They kissed again. They pulled away as the song ended.

"Looks like that slow song was what some of ya'll couples needed," the DJ said. He pointed a finger over at Holly and Trouble and winked at them. They blushed. "Now let's have some fun!" The DJ put on a techno song and everyone was back to dancing. Trouble nodded to where their table was. "You want to go sit," he asked her over the music. Holly nodded and took his hand. She pulled him through the crowd and back to their table. They sat down.

"Holly," Trouble said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?"

"Kissed you."

Holly smiled at him. "You don't have to say you're sorry."

"And why is that?"

Holly leaned forward some. "Then I'd have to say sorry for this," she said and kissed him. "And I'm not sorry that I did that."

Trouble smiled at her.

"So," she said leaning back in her chair, "Are you hungry?"

Trouble shook his head. "No. I'll pay for the drinks and we can go out for dinner or something tomorrow," he said. Holly smiled. "Okay," she said. She looked at her watch. "It's getting late. Root will kill me if I'm late again." Holly stood up. "Want to walk me home?" Trouble smiled. He put some money on the table and stood up. "Of course." Holly took his hand and they walked out of the club.

Holly shivered in the cool night air. Trouble put his arm around her.

"Better?" he asked her. She grinned at him and nodded her head. They walked together towards Holly's house.

"Holly," Trouble said suddenly. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out on a real date. You know, dinner. Maybe a movie afterwards." Holly looked up at Trouble and smiled. "I'd like that," she said. Trouble smiled and they continued to walk to Holly's house. Finally they reached the door. Holly turned around to say goodnight to Trouble. "Thanks for walking me home." Trouble smiled at her.

"Sure thing." He bent down to kiss Holly on the cheek when his fairy communicator rang. Trouble answered it. Grubs face appeared on the screen. "Yes Grub?"

"Where are you Trubs?" He asked. "Mommy came by and you weren't here."

"That's because Holly and I went to dinner," he snapped at his brother, "And don't call me Trubs." Grubs eyes grew widened.

"You went on a date with Holly?! I didn't know you liked her like that!"

"It was dinner, not a date," Trouble said to his brother, turning a little red.

"Oh, okay. Where are you now? You know mommy won't leave till she sees you."

"I'm walking Holly home. I'll be there in 10 minutes," he snapped.

"Okay," Grub said, "Tell Holly I said hi."

"I will. Now goodbye," Trouble said and closed his communicator. "Grub says hi."

Holly laughed. "Tell him I said hi back," she said smiling at him. He took her hands in his. "I'll see you tomorrow," she asked.

Trouble smiled at her. "Count on it." He kissed Holly on the cheek and left. Holly opened the door and went in. She closed the door and leaned against it. She touched the spot Trouble kissed. Holly smiled and went to bed.

Thats it! My first FF story! Wow!! Well R&R plz!!!! If you are nice I'll put my other story up later!!!! Much Love!!!!!! Holly25Trouble


End file.
